Forced Closer
by YricLa
Summary: Kakashi sensei surprises 19 year old Sakura chan in her bedroom one night after a mission... LEMON


Sakura flopped onto her bed. She was exhausted from the mission squad 7 had been working on for the most part of a fortnight. It had been so long since the team had been together again since Sasuke had returned to the village and the war was won, they were all adults now. She felt drowsy after having such a nice warm wash after being so dirty washing herself in cold streams for so long. She wore only her pyjama top and underwear but wasn't about to get up to put on pants when she was already drifting off to sleep.

Something stirred her from her half-dream state, a sensation that she wasn't alone in the room. Lifting her eyes slowly around the darkened room she thought she could make out a human shape in the corner near her window. Bolting up in a panic her eyes widened as she tried to un-blur her tired vision in the darkness, but there was nothing there…

Catching her panicked breath she sighed in relief and lay back down.

"Yo, Sakura"

Kakashi sensei was standing by the side of her bed looking down over her. He was whispering in a low voice so as not to wake up the rest of the Haruno's.

"K-Kakashi sensei!?" she hissed back in utter surprise, "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Terrifying thoughts flashed in her mind of danger in the village or fallen comrades.

Kakashi sensei spun round and sat on the edge of Sakura's bed looking away from her "Relax, I'm not here to give you bad news…"

He went quiet which made Sakura slightly nervous even though she knew now Sasuke and Naruto were fine and the village was safe. Carefully sitting up she whispered "..Then… why are you in my bedroom at night sensei?…"

A low, chilling laugh came from Kakashi reminding Sakura of the trial he put her and the other two through when they first met him, she knew then he was really up to something unpleasant. A surprise training trip of some kind maybe…

Sakura was feeling very agitated and tired now and just wanted to find out what Kakashi sensei wanted already!

Suddenly he turned his head around so their faces where aligned.

"You really have good potential Sakura, you just need some good coaching and motivation. Tsunade has taught you well, but she hasn't taught you everything" his eyes grinned with a glint of something in them…

Perversion…

A shiver ran down Sakura's spine as she became more uneasy as she tried to figure out what Kakashi meant by this.

"u-umm.. Sensei… Could we not talk about this tomorrow, I don't think I'm very up for any more training at this very moment" Sakura said nervously with a very fake polite smile.

Kakashi smiled back and simply replied "Don't worry! I'll do all the hard parts, you just try to not make too much noise, ok? ^^"

"eh?"

Then all at once Kakashi was on top of her looking into her confused, beautiful, green eyes.

"I really feel if we can gain a better relationship…" he began taking off his vest "then we could really work on bringing out your true potential! ^^" taking his top sweater off, he moved to take his mask off.

Sakura was really beginning to understand she was in some trouble. What was he thinking? He can't do this, surely it's against some sort of teacher-student relation rule!?

"Kakashi sensei I-…" She stopped mid-sentence at the sight she was seeing. Kakashi sensei really had a beautiful face! She blushed and looked away from his piercing gaze.

"You're not putting up as much of a fight as I thought you would Sakura-chan! You really MUST be worn out from the last mission"

He was right. Her muscles were sore and weak from over-exhaustion and her mind was slow to react as it too was so tired. She had trained herself to death practically during this simple escort mission as they didn't have much to do most of the time.

"Ka-Kakashi sensei! I don't know what sort of weird training trick this is but I think we should really wait until tomorrow and do some proper training out on the TRAINING field! Not my b-bedroom!" Sakura spurted bringing her arms up ready to fight.

Kakashi smiled which made Sakura's heart beat even faster than it was going already.

"We will do some proper training tomorrow, I assure you. But I've been looking forward to this extra special "training" I've been working on just for you!" his voice became softer but no less masculine as he drew his mouth closer to her ear"

His breath on her skin was warm and made Sakura feel tingly in anticipation of what was going to happen.

Then Sakura regained herself and knew she couldn't possibly let THIS happen between her and her ex-teacher. How could she look him or any of team 7 in the eye again if she let this happen? She moved her hands to punch Kakashi in the face but in a flash his hands engulfed her arms. Surely he wouldn't FORCE her to do this?

"K-k-Kakashi s-sensei! Please go! I don't want to do this!" Sakura was really beginning to panic and her pulse raced, which Kakashi felt.

He replied calmly "How do you know you don't want it if you don't try it first?" He saw how scared Sakura was but for some reason it made him want to do this more. Taking both of Sakura's wrists in his right hand, with his left he began to unbutton her pyjama top swiftly lightly chucking, "If you really don't want it, try and stop me! ^^"

Sakura felt a little queasy at this statement, he really was enjoying tormenting her! Maybe it's all part of some test! That's right! He's always doing things like this! She lied to herself in hope that it could all be some sort of impractical joke. She only realised it definitely wasn't when her top was flung open by Kakashi bearing her soft but firm breats…

**To be continued….**


End file.
